The Beginning
by xComeFlyWithMe
Summary: Xiaoyu is is frustrated, she's consistantly failing at what she's best at. So one day she decides to seek help from another fighter, but could this encounter be the beginning of something more?


# The Beginning #  
A/N: Hi! This is a beginning to a possible sequel I'm working on. Please review, I always want constructive critism. It's my first fic on the pairing. It's named after a song I was listening to when I got inspired to write it, and it's sort of a thing you'll notice if you read my other fics, I am usually inspired by a song! Anyway, please enjoy~ :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or it's characters.

Xiaoyu let out a sigh as she wriggled free from her sheets, completely unmotivated, as she always seemed to be, these days. She got ready without much enthusiasm and left home, making her way to the training grounds. It was the only thing that actually got her heart pumping, and she'd slipped into the routine of training everyday. Quite often, she'd see Hwoarang training too. At first, they hadn't said much to each other. Exchanged greetings, a nod in acknowledgement, that sort of thing. Today however, after practising the same move she had been working on for weeks, but couldn't master, she wandered over to where he was training.

"Hey, would help me out here? I can't seem to get this move right." She knew Hwoarang could help, it was his style of fighting. She had been wanting to perfect this kick, but she'd always lose momentum. She didn't know why she was blocked like this when she usually picked new moves up quickly. It frustrated her to no end. She wanted to learn the basics of other styles of fighting, purely because it would give her knowledge of her opponents strong points, and weaknesses too. Though she admitted this particular kick wasn't exactly the 'basics', that didn't change the fact that she would normally pick it up easily.

So after days of frustration and irritation she finally decided that today she would try to seek help from Hwoarang, even though her stubborness had insisted not to. Hwoarang barely moved from his defense position. Xiaoyu's eyes grazed over his handsome face, his eyebrows were very slightly furrowed in concentration. "You're overthinking." Xiaoyu went red in annoyance. "Overthinki-" "You are focusing too hard on completing the move, you need to feel it." He straightened up.

Xiaoyu hesitated for a moment as Hwoarang gestured for her to follow him, but let out a small sigh and wandered not far behind him, wondering what he was up to. They walked for a few minutes into the forest near the training grounds. The area was bustling with the chirping of birds, and it was somewhat peaceful.

After a while, they arrived at a clearing, and Xiaoyu could tell it was a place often visited-the grass was flattened, and even worn down into dirt patches in some places. Xiaoyu peered up at Hwoarang, just as he opened his mouth to speak. "Show me." Xiaoyu sighed and decided to not question him, to just go with it. She walked past him, further into the clearing and stood for a moment, eyes closed in concentration and focus, then she began to swing her leg up into the move, and was taken by surprise when she felt it forced to a stop. She looked up to see Hwoarang, who was at least a foot taller than her, holding her leg at the ankle.

"This," Hwoarang placed his free hand on her upper thigh, making Xiaoyu heat up in a blush, "is not the only part of you that you are needing to kick with, Xiao." He looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face - something that made Xiaoyu anxious whenever she was in his company; her inability to read him, to know what he was thinking - and Xiaoyu tilted her head at him.

He smirked slightly, "Hold your leg up." He nodded at her and let go of her ankle and thigh, and moved to stand behind her. "Think of it like this; you are putting a lot of force into your leg, but you are not spreading your chi around your body. You need to flow with the movements, be one with everything around you. Don't move against the environment, move with it. The amount of energy you are putting into the force behind the kick, and nowhere else, is throwing you off balance." Hwoarang then gently placed his hands on Xiaoyu's shoulders, moving them to follow her leg, before letting go. "That is how you should move. Your limbs are a part of you, don't separate them from the rest of your body. Now I want you to try by yourself. Close your eyes and feel the energy of everything around you."

Xiaoyu knew he was right, and so she stood straight, and closed her eyes gently. She focused on the hum of energy that was surrounding her. She realised her own personal frustrations had been holding her back. The typical freedom she got from her training hadn't been occuring recently, and that was her fault. She let herself get too caught up in her emotions that she couldn't let go. And that was all she needed to do. She opened her eyes and assumed her stance, before launching, and landing the kick straight into Hwoarang's mid-section.

Xiaoyu's hands flew to her mouth as she ran over to Hwoarang who was picking himself up from the debris of crushed trees and dirt. "Xiaoyu, I didn't mean for you to kick me!" Hwoarang scowled, and Xiaoyu cringed as she patted the dirt off of his shirt. "I'm sorry, I got a little carried away.." Hwoarang took the hand that was wiping dirt off his chest and held it a moment before letting it go and turning away. "Well, looks like you figured the move out. You're not as slow of a learner as I thought." Xiaoyu clenched her fists, irritated. "Hey! I'll have you know I could take you down any day, as I just proved!" She crossed her arms, glaring a hole in the back of his head.

He turned with an easy grin on his face. "Relax, I was joking. But, maybe I should really teach you a lesson in basic Tae Kwon Do, considering I've been watching you the past couple of weeks completely failing in any attempt at it." He smirked at her expression, and she countered, "So you admit, you've been watching me! Pervert!" Hwoarang rolled his eyes, and started walking back to the grounds, Xiaoyu having to almost jog to keep up with his strides. "In all seriousness, Hwoarang, if you could maybe help me out..." Hwoarang laughed, and it struck Xiaoyu that she hadn't heard him laugh like that before, a genuine laugh.

"You know, I'm not going to be a gentle teacher, but I suppose I could show you a few moves.." Hwoarang shrugged. Xiaoyu grinned, "I wouldn't want you to go easy on me, just think of me as anyone else!" She saw Hwoarang glance at her from the corner of his eye. "So be it." He said, and Xiaoyu noticed the change of his tone. Hwoarang was such a confusing person. One minute he would be all serious, the next he would grin and say something that would make her laugh. Although, Xiaoyu had noted that a smile or laugh from him would seem forced at times, and his mind would often seem somewhere else, like he was anxious, which made her wonder what was going on with him.

Xiaoyu felt somehow concerned for him, she really did care, and she didn't understand why she felt that way. They weren't friends, before today she had barely held a conversation with him. Although it isn't right of her to pry, she wanted to know the reason behind the distance in his eyes. Xiaoyu had a feeling that this was only the beginning. 


End file.
